Only The Coffee Lakes Can Tell
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: AU. It could never last, they both knew it, but that didn't seem to stop either of them. Mainly Jack/Ianto. Slave!Jack. God!Ianto.
1. Chapter 1: Watching From Afar

**Chapter One: Watching From Afar**

Jack shivered with involuntary pleasure as he felt _those _eyes on him once again. As much as it worried him, he couldn't help feeling pleased with himself and amazed that he, Jack Harkness, slave to the Gods, had managed to steal the attention of the beautiful Ianto, the God of Drink.

Unable to resist any longer, the servant glanced hesitantly and nervously over his shoulder at the God, who had captured his attention as much as he had captured the Gods.

God that man – that inhuman beauty – made his heart pound in his chest. His face was strong, as if sculptured by marble. Everything about Him was just perfect, appeasing to the eye, from His pale blue swirling eyes to the perfectly shaped, cured toe nails. Jack watched the God sip at his specially blended coffee and absentmindedly wondered what it would be like to have those hands, those rough strong hands, running along his body and seeking the sexual release that only he could provide.

If only, he thought bitterly as he returned to his work, seeming unable to keep the sadness from the depths of his eyes.

X

Ianto wasn't sure what it was about the handsome slave but he was entranced, obsessed. Not even the fact he was the servant of Lisa, a smaller equivalent to Mother Earth, and one of his ex-lovers, seemed to make him change his mind about the attention he was focusing on the younger man.

The younger man was just … stunning. It was a human beauty, 100% natural, unlike the Gods and Goddesses that had created them, who had fashioned themselves in vain attempts of their own ideas of perfection. It was … like a breath of fresh air, something so different – it enthralled him.

He had this shaggy dark hair, so thick and luxurious and the fingers of the God itched to reach out, to grasp it, to let the locks run through the gaps between each limb: he amazed himself with his self control. The slave had these eyes, these blue eyes that were common among the Children of the Gods, but something was different about them. They seemed to have more of an affect on him, much more than the other Children of the Gods. _These _eyes he could get lost in forget all his worries and be completely distracted.

If only he could.

A wave of annoyed bitterness washed over him as he took another sip of his well blended coffee drink. He let the taste fill his mouth, overwhelming his senses, before he swallowed and returned to his thoughts.

All he wanted to do was approach the young man – this _slave_ – and talk to him, hold him, kiss those perfectly shaped lips, but he knew he couldn't, wouldn't. For one, it wasn't heard of for a God to have a intimate relationship with a slave, especially one that was obviously a Child of the Gods. Secondly, he didn't have the courage, the will to actually approach the man and fulfil his devices.

Ianto let out a sigh of defeat and disappointment and, reluctantly, drew his gaze away from the graceful servant boy to the depths of his coffee mug.

X

"Elixir?" Jack offered politely as he approached a team of two couples, some of his favourite all powerful beings: the Gods of Time and Thunder, and the Goddesses of Fertility and Life itself.

The four paused in their conversations to glance down at the slave boy and smiles broke over their faces instantly, pleased to see their favourite Child of the Gods.

"Why thank you Jack." Rhiannon said, accepting one of narrow, amber liquid filled glasses delicately.

"Always so polite, this one" Rose grinned widely and ruffled the young man's dark locks. Normally, Jack would see it as patronizing bur, if the Goddess of Life did it; he always seemed to find himself beaming with pride.

"So how are you Jackie my boy?" The God of Time or the Doctor as he preferred to be called for reasons unknown to all expect for himself, asked in his uniquely cheery way as sipped at his Elixir.

"Good Doctor Sir; and yourself?"

"Oh I'm brilliant!" He grinned widely, happily, and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"Jack! Jack – where are you?"

Even though the voice was perfect in everyway, the young slave had to struggle to keep a look of expiration of his face. A chuckle of amusement broke out among the four beings.

"I'd get going Jack." Johnny suggested, tipping his glass slightly in the direction of their version of Mother Nature, "I've never seen her annoyed and I honestly don't want to."

Jack grimaced and nodded reluctantly, stepping away from the Gods. "Excuse me."

Lisa's eyes lit up when she caught sight of her personal servant, and she had to rush towards him, holding the white fabric of her dress above her feet, almost seeming to forget that she had the power to bring him to her.

"Jack. I need you to go to my quarters and set up my bedroom, ready for me," she flushed slightly but her grin remained in place, "and Adam. I'll need it done as soon as possible, understand?"

"Of course, ma'am." He bowed politely.

She patted her head, like he was a dog, before moving to stand at the side of the cool and collected Adam, or the Memory God as he was more commonly known.

It was then, that he let out a sigh.

X

Ianto felt his heart sink to his stomach as he saw Lisa speaking to the angel. Of course, it would be the only time that he got to see the one person that had grasped his attention the view was almost destroyed by the figure of the one person he'd be happy to never see again.

Bitterly, he gulped down the last of his coffee.

"He's a looker, isn't he?"

Ianto jumped in surprised at the voice. "What? I-I … I have no idea what you are talking about …"

Donna, the fiery Goddess of Time, rolled her eyes and gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah right'. "Don't try and hide from me Coffee-boy. I'm the Goddess of Time, remember? I can see everything."

"… He _is _handsome …" he spoke quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor as he fell silent.

The Goddess rested her hand comfortably on his shoulder. "And a charmer according to my brother and his wife." She gestured towards the Doctor and Rose before pausing for a moment thoughtfully, "… Don't wait too long to talk to him Ianto – you never know what could happen."

Ianto glanced up, confused about what the red headed Goddess had said, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2: Things I Now Can Say

**Chapter Two: Things I Now Can Say**

Ianto didn't believe he had ever been so nervous in his immortal life. His hands were shaking so much that it took all his focus and deep breathing exercises to still them but that didn't calm down his nerves.

What was he thinking? He found himself asking as he stood beneath one of the trees he favoured, over looking the courtyard and the slaves basking in the sunlight; he couldn't talk to a Child of the Gods that wasn't his own – it wasn't heard of.

Besides, what made him think that the man wanted to talk to him? Maybe it was just a waste of time...

No, he had to do it – for his own mental well being. All he had to do was speak to him, only once he promised, and then an itch would be scratched. Then he could carry on with his life; get the man off his mind.

Ianto let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes briefly, collecting himself silently before, quickly, stepping into the sunlight and approaching the relaxing Children of the Gods.

X

"I love moments like this." Tosh mumbled relaxing against the stomach of Owen, her feet crossed and resting comfortable on Jack's lap, "When we can just lay and rest and relax …"

"And we don't have to worry about the Lords and Ladies demanding crap." Jack supplied with a dreamy sigh as he tilted his head back that was rested on his hands, and enjoyed the sun beating on his skin, "God I love Sundays."

Owen made a noise of agreement. He stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful, his hands frozen in Tosh's dark hair. "One minute – hasn't Gwen got today off as well? Where is she?"

"She was meant to but Yvonne requested her today." Jack explained. "Despite the fact that _no one _says no to Yvonne, she'll take any chance to spend time with her precious Rhys."

Owen shrugged and relaxed once again, closing his eyes. "Fair enough,"

Tosh cocked her head slightly. "Lord Ianto has starling blue eyes and wears a suit right - with a red shirt?"

Jack's heart rate increased at the mention of the coffee loving God and he swallowed nervously as Owen answered with a simple "Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's heading this way"

The young Child of the Gods felt his heart lurched into his throat and he struggled to keep himself still, to stop himself from jumping up to either greet or run away from the God. Letting out a low breath, he slowly opened his eyes and his breath caught once again when he met the gorgeous blue eyes of the God who had captured his attention.

"My Lord." The three stated together, Jack's voice now quieter and shaking more than before.

Ianto nodded once in greeting. "Children of the Gods" his gaze hesitantly dropped to the face of the younger man, "Um, Jack? Can I … I need your help with something … Are you free?"

Jack gapped for a bit, no sound escaping his open mouth, until Tosh 'accidently' kicked him in the gut, knowing that her friend would not answer without encouragement.

"…Yes, I'm free … I, eh, have Sundays off …" He spoke uncharacteristically nervous.

"Oh, well, if it's your day off, I don't want to disturb it …" Ianto said in low voice, a slight look of disappointment across his angelic features.

"No! I, eh, don't mind, honestly." Jack assured quickly, almost frantically, his trademark grin on his face as he stood up, gently placing Tosh's feet onto the warmed stone tiles. He gave his friends a look, one that clearly said 'please, just agree with him', "You guys can handle everything without me?"

Owen smirked, amused by the whole situation. "Course we can. We're not children."

The couple watched the God and slave disappear around the corner of the courtyard before they finally spoke again.

"Do you think Ianto realises how nervous he looked?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Do you think _Jack_ realises how love-struck he looked?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow, his grip on his partner's waist tightening subconsciously as he shifted in his place.

The young woman giggled. "No definitely not. Jack is just clueless to his emotions and Ianto; well I think he was trying to get all his words out without choking …" she grinned widely "They'd be so cute together …"

Owen groaned loudly. "God I better warn him. He will not fuel your crazed obsession."

X

"So, um, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked in a low voice, inwardly cursing his stomach that was doing back flips from just being in the presence of the gorgeous coffee lover.

Ianto felt panic rise from his torso. Damn! He hadn't thought that far ahead. He just wanted an excuse to talk to the younger child of the Gods, to get him alone; he hadn't thought about what they would do once they were alone. Glancing around his quarters (his gaze purposely refusing to land on the large, four-poster, red stain sheet covered bed) searching for an excuse. He let out a breath of relief and a smile crossed his face as an idea hit him.

"Coffee!" He stated with triumph in the depths of his voice.

"Uh coffee my Lord?" Jack blinked in confusion.

"Yep coffee." He smiled widely, glancing at the smaller man over his shoulder, "I've been trying out new blends of coffee and I want you're opinion on each one. Yvonne wants the best blend for her Death Day Party next weekend."

"Oh, o-okay then …" Jack trailed off, confused about the sudden mention of the bitter beverage. Following the direction of the God, he approached the sleek coffee machine awkwardly, waiting for instructions.

Ianto stood behind him, the closeness of the God's body making Jack tense up slightly as his heart beat to increase rapidly, and messed around his coffee machine in ways that amazed the Child of the Gods. He smiled softly as the scent of the dark liquid filled his senses and warmed him from the inside out.

He sipped the liquid, his eyelids fluttering slightly at the pleasure of the warmth on his taste buds. A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He flushed in embarrassment and hesitantly glanced up at the taller God, searching for some form of negative reaction.

To his surprise, the coffee lover just grinned widely down on him, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"So you like that one then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his warm breath hitting the back of his neck and making the skin tingle in a pleasant fashion.

Jack flushed a deeper red and cleared his throat nervously. "It … it tastes bitter but sweet at the same time. Kind of like Elixir but it wraps around your taste buds, warms you in places you didn't even know you had … I love it. It's probably the best coffee I've ever tasted …"

"And here I thought this would be difficult…" Ianto mused with a smile as he gently removed the cup from the man's hands, enjoying the feeling of the soft fingers under his own, and placing it by the machine. He hesitantly took a step back. "Thank you Jack; I appreciate your help."

Jack turned away from the coffee maker, his breath catching when he realised how close he was to the God. "I-It's fine. I always enjoy trying your coffee …"

Silence fell between them. They were so close; enough that it was possible to feel each other's breath brush against their skin, and their fantasy seemed easier and easier to comply with. But they couldn't … could they?

It wasn't right, was it? There were rules and expectations of both of them. If they tried anything, something bad would happen that was certain, and the last thing Ianto wanted was for Jack to get hurt because of him.

But he couldn't seem to stop himself. Before he knew what was happening, the Child of the Gods had his body pressed up against the Gods and Ianto was cradling the young man's face between his hands, his thumb gently brushing across the soft lips he could only dream of touching –

- And it seemed as if his dreams were coming true.

Jack couldn't believe it. He felt as if he was dreaming but he wasn't (though he did have to discreetly pinch himself just to be sure). How could he, a slave and Child to the Gods, have grabbed the attention of the immortal being when all around both of them was these beings that were perfect in every way? What had he done in his past life that the heavens had allowed his wish to be granted?

He didn't dwell on that thought, couldn't as his mind drew a blank when he leant into the Gods touch, watching through the hooded eyes and waiting – just waiting – in anticipation for what was to come.

Ianto tilted his head downward, pausing an inch from the smaller man's face, his eyes wide and searching. "C-Can I …?" he trailed off uncertainly.

Jack shivered in pleasure as his warm breath brushed across his cheeks, the strange smell of fresh coffee filling his senses. He couldn't form proper words, he was still too shocked to do that; he only made a weird noise in the back of his throat and inclined his head, drifting closer to the God's body.

Ianto grinned slightly as he let out a breath of relief, suddenly feeling lightheaded with happiness, before leaning in closer and claiming the soft lips he had been thinking about for days now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Build Up Is Worse

**Chapter Three: When We Touch …**

Much to his surprise, it was Jack that took the first step.

The slave and the God had been together, meeting in the darkness of the night and in the shadows of the alleyways, taking extra care to make sure that no one saw them together, for almost two months. It was fun at first, Jack enjoyed the secrets and sneaking around: it was like an adventure that he had only previously experienced in his dreams, though he quickly realised he wanted more from the God.

In his slumber all he could see, feel was the God pressed up against him, skin on skin. Kisses that scorched him and left him shaking, begging. Rough hands caressing; lips and teeth teamed with the tongue working to bite, suck and lick; fingernails indenting in the smooth skin, scratches clear on the pale skin …

It was on the tenth night of these recurring dreams that the Child of the Gods actually decided to do anything. He had grown tired of experiencing the union everytime he closed his eyes but allowing it to disappear when he opened them.

Jack wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, how he was going to do it, but he knew it would happen tonight: he would seduce Ianto. At first, he could quiet believe his own decision. Him? Seduce a God - especially one as captivating as the coffee loving one? But his self-confidence grew every time that almighty being looked at him with adoration or whispered the words '_I love you_' into his ears. It made his heart swell and the feeling that he must be worth if that God was giving all his to him.

He wanted it to be perfect, like your first time should be with someone you love. He wanted everything down to the smallest detail be worthy of the being he was with. It took him a while, he would admit, but it was all worth it, just to see that look of absolute pleasure on his flawless face.

Then finally it was ready.

His excitement grew throughout the day, waiting in anticipation for the night to come. He'd tried to stay calm, act normal, though it didn't seem to work as he had to explain his intentions for the night with Tosh, Owen and Gwen (Tosh and Gwen seemed excited for him while Owen seemed both indifferent and grossed-out with his revelation – _"Jack, I didn't need to know that man!"_).

When the time finally came, when the sun finally set and they could be together once more, Jack let out a breath of relief.

Today …

… Today was the day.

Now he could breathe easy.

He snuck out of his quarters at the usual time, heading for the Coffee Gods quarters. He had a couple of close calls but nothing major; nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. When he clicked the door shut behind him and he was pulled into a searing kiss, he knew it was time. He grinned widely, despite his breathlessness.

"What's up with you?" Ianto mumbled, a smile playing on his lips as he caressed his lover's bottom lip softly, "I've never seen you do smiley before."

"Nothing, honest - just happy to see you I guess." Jack leant in and kissed the God again, but this time he didn't stop.

He kept his lips upon his lover's, allowing no room for movement as he clung to the shoulders of the suit that Ianto was obsessed with wearing. Jack felt the lips beneath his open, searching for oxygen, and took the opportunity to sweep his tongue across the inside cavern of the older man's mouth.

Ianto's gasp caught in his throat at the feeling and a gurgled moan escaped him as he attentively brushed the tip of his tongue across the searching muscle of his lover's. Jack's breath hitched the pleasant sensation and forced his body closer, but he wanted more. He wanted the feeling of bare flesh on bare flesh – like within his dreams.

He was desperate.

Ianto's mind was a whirlwind of lust, love and thoughts that told him he shouldn't be doing anything like this. It was becoming too far out of hand; if it went any further, he wouldn't be able to control himself and he didn't want to regret anything. Not with Jack – he didn't want to rue anything about that man.

It was a struggle (God, he didn't know Jack had a grip _that_ strong) but Ianto finally managed to detached himself from his lover. Not by much though, their bodies remained pressed against each other but at least he would breathe. It was shaky and uneven at first but, after a few seconds, he could talk again.

"Jack …" he couldn't seem to find the right way of phasing it "Are you … Where do you want this … I … What do you want?"

Jack let out sigh (he was hoping he could just coax the man into the act of passion without having to explain his actions – he found that too embarrassing) and dropped his head into the man's chest.

"I want you. No, wait, it's more than that. I _need _you. I need to be with you in every way possible and, right now, my body is craving you. I want … you to make love to me." His face burnt with embarrassment and he hid his face further into the fabric of the tailored suit "That's sounds so corny. You must think I'm so stupid …"

"Corny maybe but never stupid Caraid" Ianto whispered, using the Welsh (the language he had forged his accent on when he had fallen in love with it on a trip to the country 250 years ago) endearment. He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Are you … sure?"

Jack tilted his head upward slightly, locking his gaze with his lover's. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. Look, I've been thinking about it for a long time now and, I want this."

Ianto raised an eyebrow amused. "So you've been thinking about it, huh?"

Jack went red and dropped his head, realising what he had admitted. "Shut up …"

There was silence between them for a moment, neither really knowing what to say. Jack cursed himself inwardly, too embarrassed to even pull away and leave the room. 'God what was I thinking? Of course, he doesn't want to sleep with me. I'm a slave and he's a God. I didn't even ask for his feelings about us as a couple. I could have just as easily imagined everything that happened, I've done it before. He got just think I'm some cheap thrill …'

Ianto was thoughtful but more with nerves than anything: 'What am I going to do? He wants … sex. But do I? With Jack – of course I do. You know full well you've been dreaming of it since before you knew the boy's name, so why am I so nervous - Because I don't want to screw this up of course. Oh God, I've been quiet for too long haven't I? I should do something … uh …'

Acting on impulse, Ianto placed his hand underneath his young lover's chin and tilted his head upward. They gazed at each other for a moment before Ianto did the first thing he could think of: he kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4: When We Touch

**Chapter Four: When We Touch **

Jack groaned with sexual bliss and pushed himself closer to the body of the God, his grasp tightened. Ianto's hands started with cupping his younger lover's cheeks, keeping him in place and stopping him from taking control, before one drifted down his back to grasp at the silk fabric of his robes by his waist.

Jack managed to pull away for a moment for something. He needed that one thing that told him that his lover was doing this for personal reasons, not just to please him. The lustful gleam in his icy blue eyes that stood out among the love and contentment was all the confirmation that he needed. With one wolfish grin, the Child of the Gods crushed his lips against the taller Gods, taking him by surprise – though he wasn't unhappy about it.

This kiss was more passionate than they had ever experienced before, holding more meaning than before. In previous encounters, the kiss had held everything they were feeling at the time; all that love and pain and happiness had made it something to look forward to, but this kiss was something different. It was leading up to their first sexual encounter (they hadn't gotten any further than groping before because both hadn't wanted to ruin what they had to soon) and it brought up all their submerged emotions up to join the ones that had motivated this decision.

It warmed both God and slave in places they didn't know they had.

When Ianto finally managed to removed the silk robe from Jack's body, it became all to clear that this was happening – _actually_ happening, not just in their heads. There was silence, filled only with their laboured pants, as Ianto softly traced the dents of muscles and scars on the stomach of his lover, pausing an inch from what Jack wanted to be touched.

"You really are beautiful, Jack." He whispered before cracking a smile, "No matter how corny it sounds."

In answer the slave, as gently as he could, loosened the purple tie and pushed the black pinstripe jacket off his board shoulders. It pooled on the floor soundlessly at their feet. Jack grinned widely, stepping closer. "Good because I happen to _love_ corny."

His hands slowly trailed down his lover's torso, unbuttoning the shirt as he went. He pushed the fabric aside slightly so he could trace a path of dusted dark hairs that disappeared behind the waist band of his trousers to his tie, where he tugged it over his head and dropped it to the floor. It was soon followed by the cotton shirt.

Jack leant closer, dropping his head into the crook of Ianto's neck and inhaling the sweet coffee scent. He bit down on the skin hard, making the God gasp pleasured in his ear and bring him closer. He licked the forming bruise soothingly and rocked his hips. Ianto moaned; tilting his head to allow more access and Jack took advantage of it hungrily.

"Jack…" the God whined uncharacteristically as he jerked uncontrollably, silently begging for more contact.

Jack broke away just to groan and catch his breath when his cock brushed against the clothed bulge. He took a moment to steady himself.

"Okay, I have to get you out of those trousers, now." He managed to get out before he took a breath and allowed his hands to dip. The palms brushed against the fine hairs at the base of his stomach before they dipped lower. The feeling of the zip on Ianto's erection made him make a strange sound, somewhere between a moan and a purr, and drop his head to rest on his lover's shoulder. The Child of the Gods gave a grin filled with lechery and continued with his task.

When the fabric dropped to reveal a very naked Ianto, Jack couldn't help feeling suddenly glad that God didn't wear things like underwear. Sometimes human ideas were so stupid …

Ianto stilled, just watching his lover closely as he saw the man struggling with what to do next; whether he should continue or let the God take control. The conflict danced in his eyes. When Ianto brought his hand down, resting it on his cock, Jack finally snapped – lust and desire had won out.

He dipped his head and bit on the love bite he had created early making Ianto yelp at the pain. He flexed his hand around the muscle he currently held so precious. "Bed, now."

Ianto couldn't say anything as the hand tightened. Only nod and stayed as close to the man as possible that refused to let go, as he was lead to his king-sized bed. He allowed himself a moment to let out a shaky breath, to try and regain his control, as he was pushed onto his red satin sheets before the toned, naked body of Jack straddled his waist.

He was pulled into a bruising kiss that knocked all the air out of his lungs before Jack parted them, dropping his head to create a trail of peppered kisses across the flawless body of the God. It started on his jaw, moving at a slow and luxurious pace, giving Jack time to enjoy the feeling of his lover's skin beneath his lips, across his chest and stomach - pausing only to bite and draw in his erect nipples and to enjoy the way the muscled stomach contracted under his touch – and pausing at the collection of hair that framed his prize.

Jack glanced up at the face of his lover and was greeted by the pleasing sight of the God, flushed faced and swollen lipped, just gazing down at him with wide blue eyes that were just filled with love, desire and hunger. The prominent bite stood out against the pale skin in the one place that everyone could see, know that this God was owned. He knew it shouldn't, but the sight made a feeling of animalistic satisfaction shoot through his veins.

Eyes locked, he continued.

He nuzzled the coarse hairs, inhaling the scent that floated about that sensitive area of the Gods. He shifted upward, facing the one thing he wanted most at the moment that lay heavily against his stomach. There was a moments linger, in which Ianto's breath hitched in anticipation for what his _extremely _talented beloved would do next, before Jack advanced.

Ianto's body thrust forwards, joined with a reserved lewd cry, as the tongue trailed up the pulsing shaft and flicked across the pre-cum that as building at the slit. Jack pulled back to watch the reaction closely, a small smile on his face.

"You like that?" he asked lecherously, his stormy eyes sparkling.

"What do you think?" the God answered breathlessly, his hands moving to grasp the sheets beside him in a vice like grip as he rolled his hips upwards, begging for more but still Jack stared at him, unmoving.

"Jack …" he groaned, both begging for more and annoyed that this man would leave him hanging like this. "Hurry up!"

"And do what?" Jack grinned toothily, looking both evil and seductive, as an idea came to mind, "I can't do anything unless you tell me too."

"Oh God …" Ianto dropped his head back into his pillows, "Please Jack …"

"Please what?" Jack teased, amazed he could do these given his own arousal and enjoying the way he could reduce such a powerful being with so much self control, to a incoherent babbling one. It was definitely an ego boost.

"Suck me, just … please." Ianto gave in, begging, and forced his hips upward again. He accidentally knocked his lover to the side, who hadn't realised what was about to happen, but only temporary.

Jack's eyes darkened; the lust had finally won over the need for control. In less than a second, he had that large muscle in his mouth. The taste overwhelmed his senses, blurred his vision – he groaned, an utter carnal sound, and salivated as the salty, but delicious, fluid ran down the back of his throat.

Ianto let out a cry and his hips thrust, involuntarily and uncontrollably, forcing more of his flesh into the moist cavern that was hidden behind the man's lips. God, this feeling … it was nothing he had imagined. He was craving more, needing more. A pressure built up in his abdomen and he held onto the sheets tighter. His breath laboured and whispered prayers in the old language escaped his mouth.

Jack choked as the tip of his lover's cock hit the back of his throat and he pulled back slightly before bring a hand up to hold down his waist and returned to the muscle, rolling his tongue around the shape, taking some special time to dip his tongue into the slit and lap up the pre-cum that had formed there. He couldn't help smiling as he heard the old words that fell out of his lover's mouth desperately the closer he got to his climax.

"Please … I … Jack … need to … don't …" Ianto struggled to get his words out, his mind a haze with need and lust, "want to come … with you … please …"

A sob escaped him subconsciously and he hid his face in his pillows.

Respecting the God's wishes (silently wanting exactly the same thing) Jack took one last lick at the taste he was becoming addicted to and pulled up, crawling up the strong body and kissed him both softly and passionately; his tongue swept around his mouth, allowing the God to taste his essence.

"Oil … is, um, draws …" Ianto mumbled.

Jack nodded quickly, excitedly, and leant over the splayed out body to fumble through the draws on the right side of the bed. He had his hand around the small container when a warm hand grasped around his cock and pulled. He let out a shuddered moan and glanced at his lover who looked at him with pleading, love filled eyes as he spoke:

"Hurry … please."

Jack nodded, returning to the God's side. "Turn over …"

Ianto complied, tilting his ass upward giving easy access and making it easier for the Child of the God's to get to. He held his breath in expectancy. He gasped as he felt something wet circling his rim, jerking his hips back into the feeling. God, _his tongue _…

Fingers slipped into the tight channel, stretching him, readying it for the invasion of something even larger – and he couldn't wait.

"Jack ... please, now!" the God whined, rolling his hips upward.

"Now what?" Jack panted.

"For God's sake, fuck me!" Ianto snapped, his eyes flashing. He'd had enough. He was going to be filled, now.

The Child of the Gods paused momentarily, shocked. He'd never seen the Coffee obsessed God so out of control, enough to use words from the human world.

It made his cock twitch and his eyes shadow over with hunger.

He lubed up his neglected erection quickly, shuddering at the feeling of his hand against the velvet flesh and had to force himself not to bring himself to completion. He positioned himself over the God's body, hesitating only for a moment to catch his breath, before he slammed himself into his lover's channel, stopping only when the heavy sacs were held against the smooth skin of his buttocks.

Ianto let out a muffled cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain, and bit down on his lip harder than before. Jack dug his nails into the muscled arms of the God, forcing himself to stay still to give Ianto time to adjust to his body's invasion, though it was proving harder than he had expected.

_Much_ harder.

He let out a shaky moan and dropped his head to rest on his lover's back, inhaling his godly scent, as he felt the already tight entrance clenching around him. "Ianto ... I'm trying to be patient but, fuck, I'm not going to last."

"Move Jack, please ... I need ... move ..." Ianto choked out, almost sounding like he was sobbing.

He stayed, unmoving, for a moment as his lover's words taking a moment to sink in. He groaned and, within an instant, he had thrust out and back into the lubricated hole. Ianto let out a sharp cry and moved to meet the hips behind him, harder and faster each time.

"Oh god ..." He made a gurgling noise at the back of his throat.

"Come on Ianto ..." Jack urged breathlessly, one of his hands sliding around the God's stomach, dipping into his belly button briefly, continuing down to latch around his cock. Long, luxurious strokes across the hard flesh, smearing pre-cum down the shaft, brought his lover to completion.

He cried out and his muscled clenched, the silk beneath his knees covered with his release. Jack froze for a moment, the feeling over the channel around his cock tightened becoming almost unbearable before the pressure that had boiled below the surface finally overloaded and his climax hit, a yell escaping his mouth at the suddenness of it.

They collapsed against each other, sweat sticking their bare bodies together, as both struggled to regain their breath. The warm air caressed the skin, letting both the slave and the God know that their love was there with them.

"I love you." Jack mumbled tiredly, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you too." Ianto answered quietly, rolling his lover off his back and snuggling against him.


	5. Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

**Chapter Five: Coming To Terms**

The two lay among the silk sheets, in a delirious haze that can only be gained in the after glow of sex, just basking in each others company and enjoying the calm they had before they had to separate once again. Both were awake, their blue eyes wide, staring into the darkness of that curtained the roof of the God's quarters.

Jack sighed in bliss and rolled himself further into the open arms of the Coffee God, whom wrapped them gently around his lover and held the slave closer to him – he loved the feeling of his pale skin brushing against the tawny. The dark locks spread out across his face, hiding it from view, and his hands trailed a line across the sides of the man's body, making him shiver.

The slave closed his eyes briefly, just thinking. Thinking about his love for the person – no, God that lay beside him, holding him close. He thought about how much he loved the feeling of their hands intertwined, and the sounds he made just before his release. But there were some things that plagued his mind, desperately clawing at his subconscious and gaining control only to destroy the relax time he had with his lover. It swarmed his mind and darkened all the corners, terrifying him.

_You know this won't last, so why do you keep kidding yourself? You're a slave, a Child of the Gods. Relationships with Gods are forbidden and, soon enough, your precious Coffee God will get tired and left you alone, bitter and depressed. You know it will happen. Why would he stay with you when he could have the choice of all the Gods in existence as his lover? _

_**Shut up! He loves me!**_

_Awww, in denial, so sweet. Face it Kid, you're nothing more than a phase to him. Just something to scratch an itch until something better comes alone. Look at you – gorgeous, yes, but desperate - so desperate. He probably thinks that you do this will all the Gods …_

_**SHUT UP!**_

The voice always fell silent after that, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. Tears burned at the back of his eyes and his body shook from the will he used to stop them from falling.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Ianto whispered, concerned, "You're shaking."

"I …" a sob cut him off.

"Oh god … you're crying. What's wrong? Tell me please." Ianto's voice became frantic and panicked as his confusion increased, "And don't tell me nothing. You're upset – it has to be something."

Jack shook his head furiously, hiding his face as the words refused to come out.

"…Don't you trust me?" he sounded hurt.

"I … do." Jack croaked.

"Then tell me." He persisted, running a soothing hand across the arm beneath him, offering comfort.

The Child of God took a moment to calm him self down – and figure out what to say – before he finally spoke. The words came out muffled, mumbled against the fabric of the sheets; so quiet that if his lover wasn't a God, he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"_You're going to leave me …"_

Ianto's eyes widened slightly in shock, "Leave you? Jack, why would I do that? Why would you think that?"

"_We can't be together. A slave and a God? It's forbidden – punishable by death. Sooner or later, all of this will end and I'll be left alone as you move on."_

"Do you really think so little of me? Do you really think that I'd just let Hartman take you from this life, from me, without a fight?" Ianto questioned his voice both deadly and injured, "Jack, I love you. I wouldn't leave you for anything and, if you left, I certainly wouldn't just move on. I'd fight; do anything to get you back."

A pause, _"…Really? Do you promise?"_

Ianto smiled slightly, moving his hand to tilt his lover's head upward, away from the sheets, and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's lips, putting as much emotion that he could into it. His eyes sparkled and his words were honest: "I promise."

He hated lying to him. He knew that this would never last – nothing between a God and a slave ever did. He was old enough to know that now, yet he always seemed to delude himself that, maybe, this time would be different. It wasn't.

But he would fight. He'd fight with everything he had, even if it cost him his life. Never, in his whole life, had Ianto experienced something like what he had with Jack with anyone else. He didn't want it to end and he'd do whatever it took to keep this together.

Even keep Jack away from his ex-lover.


	6. Chapter 6: Permission for Claiming

**Chapter 6: Permission for Claiming**

He wasn't entirely sure how he had come to this decision. It was just something that had come to him. He had woken up that morning and had been greeted by the bare, cold left side of his bed that was usually filled with Jack. In an instant, his whole being was consumed with sadness. He needed to know he could wake up and gaze into the beautiful face of his lover.

It was then he had decided: he was going to bargain to claim Jack as his slave.

Ianto Jones took a deep breath as he stood outside the chambers of Lisa Harlett, the words "this is for Jack" repeated over and over in the front of his head, like a chant. With only a moment more hesitation, the god raised his hand and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Enter …"

He clicked the door shut behind him and glanced around the room that he had hoped her would never step into again. The white curtains hung from the high ceiling, the ends brushing the vanished floor. He brushed the cloth away from his path and got closer and closer to the God he hated the most.

"Ianto!" Lisa's sickly sweet voice overwrote her surprise at his presence in her quarters, "What can I do for you?"

The Coffee God kept his head level as he met her gaze emotionlessly, "Lisa, I'm here to make a request. It's about your slaves."

"Request about my slaves?" she looked confused, "I don't quite understand Ianto."

"You see, I'm in need of a slave and I thought, since Mother Nature has many of them, that we could strike up a bargain." He explained.

Lisa looked interested but Ianto didn't let his guard down. He knew from experience the number of masks the Goddess had before her true feelings and thoughts were revealed.

"I see. Who do you have in mind?"

"The Child of the Gods, Jack. I used him a couple of weeks ago on his day off to help with my coffee blends and he's perfect for the jobs I need done."

"What jobs would those be?" Lisa asked coolly.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Ianto retorted quickly but in his 'no-arguments' voice, "Now, are you willing to bargain with me over claiming rights to Jack, or not?"

Lisa smiled coyly, her eyes dancing mischievously. "There is only one thing I want in exchange for the boy."

She stood up from her chair, the silken fabric cascading down her long body, and approached him elegantly, her dark eyes dancing. Ianto watched her closely, nervously.

"And what would that be?"

She trailed the tip of her finger across his cheek and down his chest. "One night, just you and me. For old times sake. You always were the best lover I had. So, do we have a deal?"

Ianto tensed slightly. Though he managed to keep his expression thoughtful, his insides were going nuts. Was the Goddess mad? Did she not remember what happened the last time they were together romantically? But this was his choice: sleep with his ex-lover; betray the lover of his life but get to spend as much time with him as possible, or reject the offer and the time before his love is torn from him will seem shorter and shorter. Neither were an appealing opinion but he would do anything to keep Jack by his side for longer.

He let out a sigh, his body relaxing in defeat, and Lisa chuckled in triumph. He didn't move, choosing to stare at the place on the wall across from him. His mind clung to the image of his sexy Jack, forcing himself to replace Lisa's soft, painful hands with his true love's rough yet gentle questing hands. His breath shallowed and he shivered in response to the touch across his lower abdomen. His jacket slid slightly off his shoulders and the first three buttons on his shirt popped open.

He froze when he felt lips on his neck. No … no, it wasn't Jack. It wasn't the gorgeous brown haired, blue eyed angel. It was Lisa, the two-timing whore who cheated on him when he was in the very next room. God, what was he thinking? How could he betray the love of his life like this?

"I-I can't …" Ianto shook his head and backed away from Mother Nature. Without a glance back, the Coffee God turned tail and fled from the room. The only thing he could think is: _will Jack forgive me?_


	7. Chapter 7: Beatings that Hurt the Most

**Chapter 7: Beatings That Hurt the Most**

Jack entered Mother Nature's quarters, his eyes wide with nervousness, having no idea what the goddess wanted with him. He'd been on his way to his lover's bed, his hands itching for the baby smooth skin, when one of Lisa's apparitions had appeared before him, demanding his presence. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he found himself actually afraid of what the goddesses wanted from him. The last person who had received an apparition was Tommy. Tosh had cried for months.

"...Ma'am?" Jack licked his lips nervously as he called into the seemingly empty room, "You called for me?"

"I don't call for anybody."

She was heard before she slowly appeared before him. She towered over him, her face completely emotionless, her dark eyes held disdain. A feeling of dread surged through Jack and he lowered his gaze, a submissive sign, to her feet.

"I know you do not Ma'am." he replied instantly, "Forgive me – I do not wish to offend."

Lisa's lips turned upward with disgust, as if the Child of the Gods were nothing more than a stain on her sandals. The feeling of fear consumed him as a terrifying thought came o mind: _what if she knew about Ianto and him?_

It would explain her anger towards him. Ianto had been her lover nearly 500 years previous (it was shorter than it seemed) and he could still remember her destroying her room after she had been caught by him with 'the Master' (Jack had never known the God's real name – all he knew was the God of Fear scared him). He felt rage at the woman for even _dreaming_ of hurting his Ianto but he quickly pushed it behind him – he didn't want her sensing it. Instead, he kept his head down and kept silent, waiting for what the goddess would do next.

"It has come to my attention that you helped the Coffee God a few weeks ago, is that true?"

"Yes it is Ma'am." _I knew it._

"Hmm, were you aware that, earlier today, said God came to me to request a transition? He offered himself in exchange, practically threw himself at me, but I refused."

Hurt blossomed in the centre of his chest at the thought of his Ianto Jones being with anyone else but him, especially _that_ woman, but it forced it down. He knew the Coffee God wouldn't cheat on him, for anyone. He knew that it was just Lisa's way of checking for an affect. She just wanted to see Jack hurt and, by responding, he would give her exactly what she wanted.

"No ma'am. I didn't know."

"You're lying." Lisa's voice was cold, furious.

"No ma-"his answer ended abruptly with a choke, caused by the sharp smack to his face. His cheek stung, throbbed, from the impact and he knew there was going to be a bruise on his left cheekbone. He wanted to object, plead his innocence, at the very least fight back against the attack but he knew better. Instead he wisely kept quiet, never raising his head from its position. He even bit his tongue for good measure.

"That God has never been interested in having a slave. He said it was cruel to force someone to do your dirty work when you're capable of doing it yourself. Then suddenly, he wants a slave – you. I don't know how you did it but I won't allow your magic to warp his mind."

_Magic? What magic?_ But wisely he stayed quiet.

"Your magic must be strong if my kiss didn't break it. But you knew that didn't you?" Lisa continued, her voice dripping with pure hatred, "If you are strong enough to cast something over the mind of a god, then you would know that a simple kiss wouldn't do anything."

Jack winced under his breath as he held onto his chin tightly, her fingers digging into the flesh, and wrenched his head upward to meet her ablaze eyes. He knew he would be bruised there soon.

"Tell me the truth slave! How do you release him from your spell?" She hissed out. Jack remained silent which only infuriated Mother Nature more. The slap echoed around the room. "Answer me!"

"There is no spell to be broken." He whispered, though it hurt to do so. As honest as it was, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. Her cry of anger echoed around the halls, making Jack's ears pop at the sudden loudness. There was a moment of silent, where the goddess's eyes held such malice and insanity that it made the Child of the Gods shake, before she lashed out.

X

The beaten, bloodied body of a man dragged itself down the hallways towards a place of rest, of comfort. He was limping, his left leg bruised and his ankle mostly likely bruised, and he kept his head down, willing himself not to cry from the pain of it all – the tears only burnt the cuts he held even more. His arm was held against him tightly, protectively, and any one with eyes could see that the bone had been broken.

There weren't very many people in the halls. All those who were did nothing; either gave him pitying or shocked looks. No one reached out a hand to help him. He wasn't sure whether they cared. _To get a beating this bad, he must have done something, something bad_ – that's what they were thinking. He knew it because he had thought the same thing. Now, he knew that wasn't always the case.

His head was spinning, light-headed. He just wanted to sit down, to fall asleep, to cry, but he knew he couldn't. He had to back home, back to his bed, before she found him again and decided to beat him further. He willed himself to keep moving even when his legs shook beneath him, even though every time he moved he hurt.

Even he reached the door he wanted; he couldn't continue the sigh of relief. Raising his free hand slowly, wincing from the pain, he rapped on the door lightly. He knew all inside could hear it and he couldn't manage anymore strength.

When the door opened, he gave in. He collapsed at the feet of his shocked friend, welcoming the blackness.


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone Has A Choice

**Chapter 8: Everyone Has a Choice**

The worst feeling of his life was received when the crying Toshiko appeared at his door, babbling something about Jack and hurt. In all honesty, he hadn't listened to any other words expect those two before he had, with less dignity than a God usually shows in public, ran through the halls behind Toshiko, who knew where Owen was taking care of Jack. When he'd reached the room, he had barely stopped himself crying at the sight of his wounded lover as he dropped to his knees beside the small bed the man was laying across, drifting in and out of consciousness. With his abilities, he just knew that the man would pull through this. That, though he looked terrible, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He could hear Toshiko's muffled sobs into her lover's shirt behind him as clear as he could feel the intense, hatred-filled stare of Owen, blaming him for everything that had happened to his friend.

"He'll be fine. Whatever you put on his wounds is working." Ianto found himself attempting to soothe the crying girl, "Give him a couple of days and he should be back to normal."

"Oh yeah, and what makes me think we can trust you?" Owen had snapped back, rudely but dead on point.

He didn't answer. He didn't have one.

"I'm so sorry Jack …" Ianto whispered into the hair of the bruised and sleeping Child of the Gods. Guilt weighted heavy on his heart and tears burned the backs of his eyes. The young man didn't wake. He merely sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warm body of his lover, wincing as he pulled one of his still healing ribs. Using his godly powers to numb the pain, he watched the young face relax into an undisturbed, painless sleep.

Raising his hand, he gently caressed a bruised (but numb) cheekbone. "This is my entire fault … I was blinded by my selfishness, by my need to always be with you. And now, you're in this state … I'm sorry but I swear that I will never let anyone else hurt you. I vow it and I would never break a promise to you … I couldn't …"

Falling silent, Ianto held onto his young lover tightly and just basked in the idea that the man was safe from harm (at least at the moment). But no one could expect what tomorrow would bring. Even Ianto, for all his knowledge of Mother Nature, couldn't know that _this_ was going to happen. That Lisa would take it _this_ far …

He sat in his place, his chair that towered over the room, in the Council of Gods, just watching as a still sore and cut Jack Harkness slowly approached the centre of the tiled, mosaic flooring.

As always in those situations, all Gods were present, on their own raised pedestals surrounding the one on trial. As the designated speaker, the Doctor sat in the middle of the circle of chairs and peered down at the slave sadly, making Ianto nervous. Had the God of Time seen something in the future about his love, his Jack?

"Jack Harkness, Child of the Gods, is accused of using enchantments on a God – whose name is undisclosed due to protection rights – and for disobeying the orders of your master. How do you plead?" he asked, his serious voice echoing around the huge, silent hall.

"…Not guilty sir …"

"And why is that child?"

"I do not know any enchantments or witchcraft of which could be used upon a God, nor one powerful enough. Also, the orders I disobeyed were to answer questions I had no knowledge about." Jack explained intelligently, his voice practically emotionless though, with his injuries, it must be painful to be standing there.

The Doctor nodded once in recognition, accepting the explanation, before turning his attention to his rights. "Mother Nature, gifted with the name Lisa. You are accusing Jack Harkness of these heinous crimes. Would you like to speak, for the prosecution, against this man?"

"Yes, I would." Lisa stood from her place, an angelic smile on her face, belying the trouble she really was, "I requested Jack to visit me and help me ready for bed. It was the night that God come to me, asking if I could lend one of my slaves out – Jack. Naturally, I questioned the accused but he denied the connection with the God. I could only assume the worst."

The Doctor hummed. "And can you explain the condition that the slave is in?"

Mother Nature blinked innocently. "I admit I lost my temper with him but you must understand, I thought he was lying to me …"

"Even in that situation, it is against our laws to abuse the Children of the Gods, both physically and emotionally." The Doctor spoke firmly, his eyes narrowed in anger, "We shall deal with your insolence later Lisa, do you understand?"

Mother Nature tensed at the words, her face becoming stoic, before she nodded stiffly and returned to her seat at the Speaker's gestured.

"Thank you Lisa." The Doctor continued, "Now does anyone else have anything to say in defence or prosecution of this young man?"

Silence fell around the hall and Ianto shifted awkwardly in his seat. He desperately wanted to say something, anything, to save his lover from whatever punishment the bunch of crazed Gods could and would come up with. But he'd promise Jack not to say or do anything …

"_I don't want you to get hurt Ianto, understand?" _he had said furiously at the suggestion, _"If they ask, don't say anything … please … I don't want you on line along with me … so please …"_

God, why had Jack made him make that promise? He felt so hopeless, so useless …

"Right, I believe that's all. Everyone, decisions are in order. All against?"

Twenty hands rose including Lisa and the God of Fear that Ianto hated so much. The Doctor did a quick head count, looking grim before continuing, "All for?"

Once again, twenty hands rose, including Ianto, Rose and Donna. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at the equal vote. As speaker, he didn't have the deciding vote. Instead … reluctantly, he turned towards Yvonne Hartman, who smiled pleasantly through the mask that hid her inner evil.

"Yvonne…the deciding voice is yours…" the Doctor appeared deflated.

Her smile widened. "Thank you…Doctor. In light of the information that I have heard today, I must put my vote…"

Ianto held his breath. '_Please let Yvonne, for once in her immortal life, make the right decision…there must be some goodness in you, somewhere…_'

"…against the Child of the Gods…"she finished sweetly.

'No!' Ianto mentally cried out, his eyes wide, as his world came crashing down around him. Jack was found guilty…of enchanting, no less. God, what would they do to him? The young slave merely stood there, his head held high and face emotionless, almost if he was resigned to his fate. As much as Ianto was proud of his lover for holding his dignity despite being wrongly accused, but he wished he would do something – anything – to prove he cared about himself even somewhat, though he knew it would possible make the situation worse.

The Doctor sighed, and peered down into the defendant's designated area with a sad, remorseful expression on his face. "Jack Harkness, Child of the Gods…you have been found guilty of disobedience and enchantments. As designated speaker, I have the duty to issue a punishment…for these crimes, you are sentenced to have your status, and abilities, as a Child of the Gods stripped from you. You are to live your life as a human and to never step foot on soul of the Heavens again. My word is law and it is final…we are adjorned."


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend In Need

**Chapter 9: A Friend in Need**

The house that Jack Harkness, human, now resigned in was big by the standards of his neighbours, biggest house in that area of Cardiff. It had a bathroom and shower room, two master bedrooms and a guest room; a living room, a kitchen, dining room, conservatory. It had been equipped with a touch sensitive taps and the most popular gaming devices of the time. It was clear that, despite his punishment, the Doctor had made sure that the Child of God was well taken care of.

But when Jack answered the door to Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys that day, he completely and utterly drained. He resembled the walking dead with the dark bags under his eyes and the body that was wasting away into nothing but a bag of skin and bones. He could barely manage a smile and his blue eyes had lost their sparkle. It was a heart-trenching sight.

"Oh my…Jack? What happened to you?" Gwen questioned aghast and fearful.

"I'm fine guys, really…" he mumbled.

"You look like you haven't eaten in months mate." Owen countered, his voice showing concern for his oldest and closest friend.

"I ate all the food, I guess…"

Rhys sighed. "I'll go to the shops for you then, eh? I used to live in Wales so I should still know the lay out…"

"I have money…" he tried offering, vaguely remembering what the Doctor had offered him after his powers were stripped from him.

The ex-Welshman waved him off. "Don't worry about it Jack. I got it alright?" he kissed Gwen on the forehead before he left in search of food, leaving the man's three closest friends to take care of him in the way only they could.

"Jesus Jack…please sit down…" Tosh spoke horrified, holding the human male's hand to lead him to one of the leather sofas that had been placed in the house before his arrival, "…you look dead on your feet…"

"I'm fine Tosh, stop fussing…" Jack waved his hands as if dismissing the concern, but obeyed her order anyway. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "So how is everything up there?"

"It's not the same without you mate," Owen answered, dropping into the place beside Jack, "It's weird having the serve at the banquet without you making jokes about what the Gods are wearing."

"And we miss spending Sundays with you by the fountain," Tosh added.

"At least, I don't have to suffer your kissy-faces," Jack teased weakly.

"I do _not_ make kissy-faces," Owen objected, indignant.

"Of course you do! And your goo-goo eyes just complete the picture," Gwen grinned.

"Goo-goo eyes?" Owen repeated outraged, "I have never in my life made goo-goo eyes to anyone. Toshiko, tell them!"

Tosh smiled humorously. "I do love your goo-goo eyes,"

"_Tosh!_"

Laughter littered the room and faded out into silence. It was comfortable, the banter having eased the tension in the room and brought forth good memories of the times past. For Jack, the laughter and the reminiscing was a good distraction from what was really causing his suffering. When Rhys returned, the glass bottles of beer were shared out and the stories continued to be told.

"Do you remember when Jack first became a Child of God?" Gwen asked Owen.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before bursting out into laugh. "Oh Lord, how could I forget that? Best first meeting ever?"

"When was this?" Rhys questioned.

"It's was before you and Tosh even joined us. Jack was twelve when he first joined the ranks," Gwen started, "I was nine and in the middle of my training – I had started earlier on account of my mother's position among the Child of God – and Owen had just turned thirteen. He had already been assigned to work for Rhiannon, she adored him."

"It's my natural charm," Owen interjected cockily.

"Anyways, it was Jack's first day of serving. He'd spent the morning with Rose who ran through the basic duties of a Child of God and she took him to spend his lunch break with all of us before he had to start work probably. As you can imagine, Jack at twelve was the cockiest, arrogant little bugger I had ever met."

_Jack dropped heavily into the seat across from Gwen and grinned widely. "Good afternoon, my lady. What are you doing down here with the servants when you should be up above with the Goddess?"_

_Gwen blushed and smiled shyly. _

_He straightened up and glanced around curiously. "Do you know where I can get some food sweetness?"_

_Shakily, Gwen raised her hand and pointed towards the kitchen doors. She knew that the cooks would always have sometime prepared for the Child of God and it was up to them to just grab it whenever they wanted to eat._

"_Thank you darlin'," he winked at her. He stood up dramatically and spun on his heel, heading in the direction of the kitchen. He just moved full-pelt towards the opened door. He didn't notice anyone around. Owen had just exited the kitchen door when Jack ploughed straight into him. The tray slipped from his hands, the food sliding across the floor. Jack stumbled backwards and had trouble regaining his balance on the cooked food. He wobbled for a bit before, finally, completely falling and skidded across the smooth, once clean, floor, using the fallen food as a slide. _

_The room fell into silence; everyone had just fallen into shock. No one knew how to react. They just watched the new arrival with wide-eyes. Jack sat up in the mess and wiped the spaghetti from his face. He peered at his hand for a minute, before he sucked on his fingers._

"_Hmm, this tastes good," he said into the silence, "I want to share…"_

_With a mischievous grin, he raised his hand and slung his food bullet as hard as he could in Owen's direction…_

Tosh gapped. "No. Jack, you started a food fight?"

Jack just laughed. "I remember doing that. That hall was a mess by the time we were done with it. Gods, I should have gotten into so much trouble. Luckily, it was Donna that found us."

"She couldn't stop laughing," Owen remembered, "Helped us clean up the room as well before anyone else found out."

"She hasn't changed much then," Rhys commented laughing.

"Nah, none of them have really. The Doctor's gotten weary with the darkness in all creatures, but Rose is always there to show him the goodness, so it sort of keeps him as happy as ever. The Master has gotten scarier since the invention of modern warfare." Owen listed.

"He's the God of Fear – what do you expect?" Tosh shrugged, taking a gulp of beer.

Jack looked hesitant for a moment, thoughtful. "Hows…how's Ianto? You never mentioned him before…"

The four friends shared a look, something that didn't go unnoticed. He narrowed his eyes but stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

"He's…He's doing okay, I guess…" Gwen struggled to explain, "As well as he could be considering…"

"He was banned from seeing you," Tosh said quietly, her head bowed slightly, "When the Doctor passed your sentence and you were sent here, before anyone could leave the council hall…that fucking bitch decided to suggest that Ianto should be kept from you, considering he was the one that you were accused and found guilty of enchanting. Yvonne seconded it and it was passed…"

"Yeah, I've never seen him look so broken," Rhys admitted, "I had to wait outside for my orders and I saw him come sweeping out of the room, Rhiannon on his heels. Then the Doctor followed with Rose and Donna, a face like thunder. I'd never seen him look so angry…"

"But he's doing okay?" Jack urged.

"…About as well as you mate," Owen summarized.

Tosh reached over to grasp Jack's hand tightly. "Come on, let's make you something to eat," she whispered comfortingly, "You need to eat something before you waste away into nothing. I don't think Ianto would want you to stop taking care of yourself just because of him."

Jack glanced at his friend, his eyes tearful, and nodded slowly. They were right. His love wouldn't want him to disregard his own health, no matter what the situation, especially not one that had been caused by him in the first place – even if he didn't blame him for it. He may not have Ianto with him, but that didn't mean he loved him any less. He'd just have to move on with his life, as much as he could anyway.

He had no other choice.

X

Ianto turned in his bed and buried his face in the mountain of silk covered pillows on his King-sized bed, ignoring the long shadows that loomed over him. He'd been awake for at least 12 hours now, having slept most of the day before, but still he hadn't moved from his place on the bed. What was the point? The one person he loved more than life itself was gone, banished because of him, and he couldn't even visit him to say he was sorry for all the pain he had caused him. He didn't want to face the rest of his brethren, didn't want them to see him so broken and judge his love as nothing more than an enchantment. It deserved more than that and so did Jack.

Rose and Donna stood to the right of the bed; arms crossed their chest in an identical position. Both gazed down at the back of their lovable God of Drink that hadn't left his room since the day Jack's sentence was past. Ianto wasn't the same person he was before he lost Jack. Even though they had only been together a few months, it was clear to both Goddesses his Child of God meant the world to their younger friend. They knew he was going to be distressed about what happened but, as his friends, it was their job to say he was being overdramatic and ridiculous about the whole situation. After all, both knew a simple way out of this predicament, and if Ianto really cared for the boy as much as they believed he did, it would do _anything_ to get him back.

Donna, never one for patience, huffed loudly. "Seriously, Ianto, would you bloody acknowledge us? We're not room features you know!"

Ianto lay still for a moment before he sighed heavily and rolled onto his opposite side, craning his neck upward to look the two women in the eye without actually moving from the comfort of his bed. It was then that they could see the extent that the God was suffering. His hair was a tangled mess, mildly greasy but enough to show he hadn't showered in a few weeks; his eyes were bloodshot from where he had been crying himself to sleep throughout the day, and they had lost the sparkle in them. His suit was rumpled and creased, and from their memory, it was the same suit he had been wearing that same day nearly a month ago.

Rose smiled sympathically, sitting on the edge of the bed delicately. She reached out to brush her hand through his hair, caressing the scalp. He closed his eyes at the feeling. "How have you been?" she asked quietly.

"…Pretty much the same, to be honest. How long have I been here?"

"You've locked yourself in here for over three weeks now," Donna answered, joining her friend on the bed, although her arms hadn't drifted from their previous stance, "No one's seen or heard from you since. We were bloody worried about you. I mean, not even Rhiannon knows what to do with you!"

"You don't have to do anything with me," Ianto muttered frustrated, "Just leave me to wallow in my self pity on my own, if you please."

"Sadly, we can't do that," Rose replied, "Something to do with the unofficial friendship laws. We can't just sit around doing nothing while our friend is suffering. We're supposed to help."

"Well, you can't help me," he snapped, "Not unless you can find me a way to bring Jack Harkness back to me and lift his punishment, you can both _bugger off_!"

Donna whacked him around the back of the head with the palm of her hand. Ianto recoiled out the hit and cursed, his hand rising to rub the point of impact as he glared daggers at the redhead. Donna pointed one manicured finger at him warningly. "Don't take that tone with me, I won't have it. We're only trying to help – you don't have to be such an arse about it."

"Sorry…" he muttered, "But I don't think there is anyway that either of you can help me through this. My love is gone and I've been forbidden from seeing him, and there's _nothing_ I can do about it."

"But if you lock yourself up in here, then Lisa's going to think she's won," Rose started gently.

"She already has won!" Ianto blurted out, sitting up straight, "Jack's gone and I'm on my own. It's exactly what she wanted! I'm suffering and she's walking around the frigging Queen-B. She's won, don't you get it?"

"She hasn't won," Rose corrected firmly, "She only will if you _let her_ win."

"What do you want me to do Rose?" he questioned pathetically, "Just continue on like nothing else has happened? I'm sorry, but I _can't_ do that."

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting that," She smirked dangerously. Ianto turned to look at her questioningly; his eyebrow rose when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Actually, we were going to give you a way to get the little lover-boy back," Donna continued.

Ianto gazed at them with shock-filled, wide eyed. "Excuse me, what? You're…what is it? How can I get Jack back?"

"Well, it all depends," Rose said thoughtfully, "What are you willing to do to get Jack Harkness back?"

"I'd do _anything_," he admitted quickly.

Donna grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Excellent."


	10. Chapter 10: All For You

**Chapter 10: All for You**

"You know, no one's making you do this Ianto…" Rose said carefully, watching the God gaze down at the book that was spread open on his bed sheets. It had taken them awhile to get everything together and now they were ready – but Ianto looked worried, and it wasn't safe to perform this without full and complete certainty. It was too dangerous.

Ianto sighed shakily, running his hand through his hair. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm certain. After all, I helped right it," Donna assured, dropping into a chair and crossing her legs, "Now if you actually want this to happen this month, you better hurry up. You don't have much time left."

He met Donna's gaze for a moment and nodded slowly in acceptance. His eyebrows furrowed when he dipped his head to re-read the inscription once again.

"Don't push him," Rose scolded, "He has to be sure about this."

"I am sure," Ianto insisted. He inhaled shakily and curled his hands into fists, "Right, here it goes…"

* * *

Jack huffed in relief as he dropped one of the crates onto the ever-growing pile just off the back of the truck. It had taken him a few days for Jack to fully get his head together, to sort himself out and make him self more presentable for the public eye. With no qualifications or much knowledge of 21st Century Earth, he couldn't exactly get a well paying job, but the off-license around the corner was nice enough to pass his name and number (it had been a new adventure trying to work how to use a mobile phone) to their shipping company. Apparently, they could always use a help in hand on deliveries and Jack was more than willing to offer his assistant, even for the minimum wage per hour.

That had been nearly a month ago. Now, he had a vast understanding of how much work humans had to go on a day to day base.

As he heaved another crate off the truck, he silently promised that he would never take for granted his work of a servant when he was a Child of God. He dropped the box on top of another one and shifted it into a more stable position, before he rose his arms above his head and stretched, sighing when he heard the satisfying click of his joints.

"Excuse me, um, does a man called Jack Harkness work here?"

Jack's ears twitched at the voice. The familiar, wonderful, welsh lit voice. All the breath left him in a hurry. He could hear the loud thumping of his heart as the blood rushed past. No, it couldn't be…he's mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be. Ianto couldn't really be here, now, at a shipping company headquarters.

It wasn't possible!

Still, he had to be sure. He had to check, for he knew there was a small part of him that desperately clung to the idea that he would see his love again, that they could be together, no matter what logic said. He swallowed and, only slightly just in case he was wrong, inclined his head over his shoulder.

Everything seemed to melt away. He couldn't hear anything, expect _him_. He couldn't see anything, except _him_. He was really there. Ianto, God of Drink, who had been banned from seeing him, was on Earth and looking for him. He was still wearing his customary suit with that red silk shirt that Jack thought made the man even more deliciously gorgeous than he was before. He didn't even realised he had been holding his breath until the strain on his lungs became too much and he inhaled shuddering. He assumed whoever he was talking to – Iain, he thought vaguely – had given him directions because the brunet smiled gratefully and turned to continue up the slope, towards him. He paused in his step, his eyes wide with disbelief and glee, when he saw Jack standing there. Ianto smiled widely at him and, after a moment's hesitation, Jack grinned.

"Hi…" he greeted awkwardly, when they were standing a few inches apart.

Ianto chuckled. "Hello Jack…"

"I…how are you here? I thought you were…Tosh said…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes, um, it's kind of complicated to explain. Rose and Donna gave me a way to see you again – well, actually it's more than that – to be with you. I, uh, don't quite know all the fundamentals of it but what I do know is that I'm here to stay, permanently."

Jack tried not to look too hopeful. He wasn't sure whether he would be able to cope if it wasn't true. "…Really?"

Ianto reached out and grasped Jack's hand, tugging them closer. Jack moved willingly, keeping his eyes tilted upwards to look Ianto in the eye, searching for any sign of doubt or misconception. He found none. Their foreheads rested together and both closed their eyes fleetingly at the contact.

"_Really, really…_" Ianto whispered honestly.

Jack nudged their noses together and, after a wavering moment, claimed the lips for his own. He moaned on contact. God, he tasted exactly how he remembered him to be, like coffee and chocolate and cinnamon. Nothing tasted better to him. He clung tightly to the man's shoulders and seemed to try with all his might to force one body into the other, just so they could be just that little bit closer. He didn't want to know how the ban was lifted, to be honest he didn't care. All he cared about is the fact that Ianto was with him, would be with him forever.

With Ianto here, his punishment wouldn't really be a punishment. No, it was like a dream come true. No interfering Gods and Goddess, no gossiping Children of God, no status to worry about. Just the two of them, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, are all eternity.

* * *

Lisa's scream of frustration could be heard echoing through the corridors from miles around. Rose and Donna shared an amused look and the Doctor looked at them, almost exasperated. He knew that look well. Sometimes, for the sake of his mental wellbeing, he regretted ever introducing the blond and the redhead to each other. Together, they were a deadly pair.

"Rose, Donna, what did you do?" he asked firmly.

He didn't buy the picture of innocence they gave him.

"Nothing, Doctor," Donna struggled to keep a straight face.

Rose flitted over to her husband, carefully dropping into his lap and resting her hand on his chest, one in the hair at the base of his neck. She pouted playfully. "No really, Doctor, don't you trust us?"

"No," he admitted, "That's the problem."

No less than a second later, the doors to the lounging area swung open, cracking against the wall beside them soundly. Lisa stood in the centre of the large archway, her face a picture of fury. Her eyes scanned over all the shocked patrons before finally landing on the three senior Gods. She stormed towards them, her finger pointing accusingly.

"You!" she hissed, "I know you had something to do with this!"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. "And what exactly did we do, may I ask?"

"Ianto Jones and Jack _bloody_ Harkness! They're together, right now!"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor looked confused.

"Take a look," Lisa demanded.

Calling on the power he was gifted with, the Doctor did exactly that. The clouds parted automatically and the vortex stared back at the room. He peered through time and landed on present time Wales, zeroing in on the house he had personally made sure that Jack Harkness was resigning in. He let out a bark of laughter.

Ianto lay curled up against Jack's side in his double bed, both naked and uncovered. Their chests heaved as they tried to even out their breathing, and cum dried slowly on their stomachs, though neither seemed to care at that moment. The sheets had been kicked the floor, adding to the mass of clothes that had been carelessly spread across the room.

"You see! They're together! I'm sure you remember well that two sentences were past during the last court hearing, one that stripped Jack of his position of Child of God and sent him to Earth, and another that banned…"

"That banned Ianto from having any contact with Jack, I know," The Doctor answered coldly.

Lisa straightened up and folded her arms across her chest. "Then why don't you go something about it? He broke a sacred decree – he has to be punished!"

The Doctor shook his head, and continued to watch the couple.

She huffed. "Fine, I guess I have to do it myself."

"Oh no you don't, _Mother Nature_," Donna stopped her in her tracks.

"You can't touch him," Rose added.

"Oh yeah?" Lisa turned stand-offish towards the two Goddess, "And why is that?"

"Because our laws only apply to Gods and Goddess, I'm sure you're aware," Rose smiled icily.

"Yeah so?"

"Take a closer look at them," Donna strolled towards the vision of time and cocked her head, "Now tell me, which one of them looks like a God?"

"Well obviously, it's…" she paused, her eyes widened. "No, no, it can't be…" She stomped across the room and stood directly in front of the picture of the couple. She turned violently on her heel, "Why hasn't Ianto got his aura?"

"It's gone, he removed it, just for Jack," Donna continued.

"Ianto Jones is human now, you can't touch him," Rose said each word with happiness.

"But…how? Why?" Lisa took a step back.

"He loved him," The Doctor answered simply, "That was enough."

'_Good luck Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness. May your future be bright…'_


End file.
